Todo contigo
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: SPOILERS 3X05. Unos pocos minutos perdidos antes del gran evento. Cómo Kurt y Blaine deciden la mecánica de lo que va a suceder. Advertencia: al Blaine de mi cabeza no le gusta callarse.


**Título: **_Todo contigo_  
>Fandom: Glee<br>**Personajes:** Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel. Blaine!centric.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1340 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> **SPOILERS DEL 3X05**  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Para mi Klainchel querido, que destroza el capítulo a opiniones noche tras noche conmigo. ALLMYHEART.

* * *

><p><em>Poco a poco y el amor no se aguantó,<br>no hay prisa, pero no puedo esperar.  
>Poco a poco te doy un respiro;<br>tu cuerpo y el mío encuentran la posición._

_**Castillo azul**- Ricardo Montaner_

* * *

><p>A Blaine no le sorprende cuando es Kurt el primero que toma las riendas en el asunto de llevar las cosas un paso más lejos cuando se separa del beso, se toma dos segundos para recuperar el aliento y pregunta:<p>

- ¿Tienes...?- Y hace unos gestos vagos con las manos, y se ruboriza hasta el cuero cabelludo, y quizás eso sea algo en lo que tengan que trabajar si van a tener sexo- _.dios_-, Kurt va a tener que aprender a decir cosas como _lubricante_ o _condones_ sin morirse en el intento, pero en la magia absoluta de este momento no puede parecerle otra cosa que horrendamente adorable.

Asiente fervientemente con la cabeza y estira el brazo para abrir el cajón de su mesita de luz, y puede ver a Kurt alzando la ceja reprobatoriamente, y sabe que lo está juzgando, así que se encoge de hombros, pero de todos modos saca el tubito de lubricante- y no puede evitar ruborizarse porque está a medio usar, y no había pensando en cuan en evidencia lo iba a dejar eso- y un condón suelto de la caja, y se los alcanza a Kurt. Se los alcanza a Kurt no solo porque Kurt fue quien los pidió, ni porque Blaine lleva mucho tiempo pensandoen esto- _fantaseando con esto_-, y cree que es lo más práctico y lo más cómodo para los dos- disminuir los nervios de Kurt, hacerle sentir que tiene el poder, que va a poder marcar el ritmo, que él va a llevar el tiempo, que se sienta, cómodo, seguro, feliz, _que no se arrepienta, por favor, que no se arrepienta_; si no, especialmente, porque eso es lo que _él_ quiere, eso es lo que lleva anhelando desde la primera vez que lo imaginó, y solo puede desear que Kurt esté de acuerdo, porque es el primer paso de muchos, y Blaine desea esto, pero también desea mucho más.

Kurt se los queda viendo como si le hubiera pasado un animal moribundo, pero no los suelta y Oh. _Oh_. ¿Por qué demonios no han hablado _antes_ de la mecánica, en lugar de esperar a llegar al punto en el que están recostados uno junto al otro en ropa interior y Kurt parece estar al borde del paro cardíaco?

Luego de lo que parece cerca de un milenio, Kurt alza la vista y pregunta con voz suave:

-¿Esto significa lo que creo que significa, Blaine?- Y alza el condón como si fuera un arma en la mano, y Blaine se lame los labios y dice algo que luego le suena altamente inapropiado y necesitado, pero no es como si no estuviera semi desnudo y erecto en la cama con Kurt y Kurt no lo supiese ya.

- Quiero sentirte dentro mío, quiero darte todo lo que tengo para dar.- Y no le dice _Quiero que sepas que soy tuyo, completamente tuyo, quiero que lo entiendas y por favor, necesito tanto que lo aceptes_ porque está seguro de que la voz se le quebraría, e incluso lo que ya le ha dicho es _demasiado_ y las manos le tiemblan de miedo, de anticipación y de deseo.

Kurt se inclina y lo besa en los labios por enésima vez en esa noche, Blaine ha perdido la cuenta pero no la sensibilidad ante lo que cada beso significa y está queriendo decirle. Es un beso desprolijo y ansioso, y Blaine siente los dedos de Kurt acariciando la banda elástica de su ropa interior y se le pone la piel de gallina.

- Gracias.- Murmura Kurt suavecito contra sus labios y Blaine no puede hablar, no puede respirar teniéndolo tan cerca, así que lo besa de nuevo y apoya sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, y Kurt se estremece y Blaine agradece la maravilla de que toda su piel sea tan sensible al más mínimo contacto.

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunta finalmente, y cierra los ojos y apoya su mejilla contra la de Kurt, porque su novio tiene los labios más rojos de lo normal, y la sola idea de que él fue el causante de que eso sucediera es demasiado.

- Gracias por la confianza. Gracias por darme todo lo que me das, y por siempre querer darme más. Gracias porque nunca nadie me dio todo lo que tu me das y lo aprecio, realmente lo aprecio. Quizás me cueste recibirlo, quizás no esté acostumbrado a recibirlo, pero créeme que no podría estar más agradecido.

Blaine abre la boca para contestar- aunque no está seguro de que se supone que _deba_ contestar, y aunque sabe qué _quiere_ contestar, no sabe si _pueda_- pero Kurt lo silencia con un beso rápido en los labios.

- Y gracias por esto, también.- Y vuelve a levantar el condón en la mano, y Blaine alza una ceja, inquisitivo.- Gracias por ser la única persona que no supone inmediatamente que voy a querer estar en el extremo receptor de esta relación.

Y Kurt se ruboriza furiosamente, y Blaine quisiera poder pensar que es adorable, pero no puede ignorar la punzada de dolor intenso que siente en el pecho.

- Creo que te conozco mejor que eso. ¿Con tu carácter, Kurt? ¿Solo _bottom_? Ni hablar.

Kurt se ríe apenas y Blaine siente como la sangre vuelve a circularle por las extremidades, porque quizás el mundo no deje de ser nunca una porquería, pero si él se ha ganado la confianza de Kurt al punto de poder tenerlo prácticamente desnudo en su cama y aún así poder hacerlo sonreír, significa que puede hacer que el mundo sea menos una porquería, aunque sea para ellos dos, aunque sea por un rato.

Kurt se ríe, y lo toma por sorpresa y lo voltea sobre la cama y se le recuesta encima, y Blaine aún no puede creer el increíble tacto de piel contra piel y las formas del cuerpo de Kurt, todas sus formas, que son extrañas contra las formas de su propio cuerpo, pero no por eso menos bienvenidas. Kurt toma la iniciativa y le besa en el cuello, y Blaine gime y se retuerce, porque eso es puro Kurt, y cómo le gusta.

- ¿No me imaginas siendo un_ bottom_- y la voz le tiembla un poco al decir la palabra, pero Blaine siente como aprieta los puños y sigue adelante y quisiera decirle_ Que orgulloso estoy de ti, siempre, y por eso quiero que tú puedas estar orgulloso de mí_, pero se da cuenta de que sería altamente inapropiado- demandante y mandón?

- Oh, absolutamente, absolutamente.- Y primero ríe, pero la carcajada se le muere en la garganta enseguida.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Kurt? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, yo…

- Oh, no. Me gusta tener el control. Me _encanta_ tener el control.- Y lo besa de nuevo, pura lengua y dientes, y es un beso que desborda pasión, y si eso se siente Kurt besándolo con todas las compuertas abiertas, Blaine no está seguro de que vaya a poder resistir ir un paso más allá, porque sus sentidos definitivamente van a explotar. Kurt baja una mano tímida y temblorosa primero, luego anhelante, por su estómago y la mete por debajo de su ropa interior y Blaine tiene que cerrar los ojos porque el respirar parece haber aumentado un mil por ciento su dificultad. La mano de Kurt es suave y cálida y se siente completamente distinta a la suya mientras acaricia la cara interna de sus muslos.- Pero espero que mañana te despiertes con energía, Blaine Warbler. Porque hay muchos puntos para tachar de mi lista, y quiero probarlo todo contigo.

Blaine se retuerce mientras la mano de Kurt encuentra el camino que siempre debió haber encontrado y su cuerpo no responde a sus órdenes, y no entiende que es lo que le ve Kurt de fascinante, porque no deja de mirarlo con ojos oscuros y hambrientos. Finalmente, en algún lugar perdido de su garganta, Blaine encuentra su voz, que por algún motivo suena quebrada y temblorosa.

- Todo contigo, Kurt. El mundo contigo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
